Sofia's Sick Day
by Royal Detective
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Cedric's Sick Day" As Cedric starts to get ready for Sofia's lesson he soon finds out she is not feeling well but when he visits her she begs him to stay and keep her company yet does he realize he is looking after her also! Thought of by both Royal Detective and Sofia2015! Please Read and Review!


_**A/N: **_So Sofia2015 and I have been talking and we both decide to work on this story. We hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. We have gotten permission from Aquaturqoise to make this a sequel to "Cedric's Sick Day"

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sofia2015 and I do not own Sofia the First.

_**Sofia the First**_

_** Sofia's Sick Day**_

Cedric put Sofia's training wand on the table as he finished setting up the supplies for her lesson. .He suddenly realized his apprentice had not shown up yet. "This is strange, Sofia is usually here by now helping me set this stuff up. I wonder what's going on Wormy." He said as he put a finger to his chin.

The raven shrugged, he slightly didn't care if the Princess was late. Although, if she was going to be punished then he decided would he care then. "I'm going to look for her, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Wormwood squawked but in animal language said "I do NOT do anything stupid, it's you that does the stupid things." The door was then shut behind his master.

…...

As the Sorcerer walked towards his apprentice's chambers he noticed the King and Queen having a conversation as he walked towards them. "She'll have to stay in bed to rest." Cedric heard Miranda say in a worried voice. "Excuse my intrusion Your Majesties but I'm look for Princess Sofia, she's late for her lesson." Roland looked at the sorcerer,sighed and said "I'm afraid Sofia won't be able to make it to her lesson Cedric, she seems to have the Flu and won't be able to do anything for awhile." Cedric's heart sank at this news.

He bowed to them and said"Then, I shall give her my regards and be on my way back to my Workshop Your Highness, if that's okay." Both parents smiled "That will be wonder Cedric, Sofia will be glad to see you, she has been miserable all day." Miranda answered. With those words the royal couple left leaving Cedric standing in front of the Princess' door.

The man knocked then heard a a raspy "Come in." Cedric entered and saw Sofia' surprised expression. He sat at the edge of the bed, grinned and said "So, I've heard a certain Princess is sick." Sofia nodded "I really wanted to come to my lesson but Mom and Dad forced me to stay here." The sorcerer saw her sad face and smiled. "No worries, you can just make-up for the lesson once you get better." but knew Sofia didn't want that.

"Get better soon Princess, I'm not sure if I can take a day without you bursting into my Workshop." He said smirking hearing her giggle. "Could you please stay with me Mr. Cedric, I feel so lonely by myself." she asked getting a tight grip of his robe.

Cedric looked at her and saw the sadness. "I told your parents that I would give my regards and leave but.." His hand touched her forehead. "Your burning up Princess." Cedric left and returned with a cold rag. "Here, keep this on your head." The girl was surprised by her friend's actions. "That feels better." she said as she laid down. Cedric covered her up then grabbed a chair from her desk. "How dare these people not send nurses to take care of you, someone should be watching you." he said becoming angry that her parents hadn't send for help.

She laughed but was touched that he was willing to take care of her. "Mr. Cedric, people have been checking on me, my parents had stopped by." she answered seeing his angry face. The sorcerer blushed at his outburst. "I.. I" he tried to say but felt too embarrassed to finish his sentence. "It's okay, say how about you tell me a story about your childhood, I just love hearing about those." She said clutching the blankets in excitement.

He smirked at her and asked "Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" The girl giggled, put a finger to her lips and whispered "It will be our little secret." she giggled again making Cedric shake his head. "This girl is acting a lot like me when I was sick long ago," he thought.

The sorcerer told her a story until she had finally fallen asleep. "Princess Sofia has begun to act like me.. she's has become devious...maybe I should give her a few days off her lessons...but then maybe it's the Flu that is affecting her." Cedric thought as he rinsed out her rag. Cedric returned to her side and put the rag on head again.

Cedric didn't know what to do now. He was wanting to go back to his Workshop but another side of him was begging for him to stay.

As he looked at his apprentice Cedric finally decided to stay. After all it could be his little secret. He smirked at the idea Sofia gave him. "His little secret.. indeed." With his mind made up Cedric sat back down and began to fall asleep hoping he would find his princess in dreamland.

_**A/N:**_ So how was that? I hope it was enjoyable for you guys. Please Review, I'm eager to hear what your favorite part was.


End file.
